


Sterling Archer’s New Mission

by tyl7897



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Archer gets a new life mission





	Sterling Archer’s New Mission

Sterling Archer couldn’t believe he is going on this mission. His mother forced him too after some mysterious man showed up, requested that her son and offered her a bunch of money to retrieve some experimental serum that was stolen from him, he didn’t listen to that closely as he drank alcohol. So, of course, his mother blackmailed him into accepting the mission as the man protested that only Archer goes and of course the man was rugged and handsome so Mallory naturally wanted to get into his pants.

The place he was at was some secret lab hiding in a drug store. He got in pretty easily since he was the greatest spy in the world and he found the serum. Once he got the serum in his hands he raised them up like he was cheering but was still a bit drunk and open his hands too as he tripped and fell onto his ass that was a large advanced scale that read 6’2”, 180 pounds. Next thing he knew the serum injected him onto his chest.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Archer said as he sat there. He was still disoriented from the fall and being drunk that when he was going to carefully pull it out but instead he injected half of the serum into him, “That’s not good.”

Almost immediately, Archer felt very horny and found his hand inside his pants rubbing his cock, and moaned, “Oh fuck.”  Soon his nice 8-inch hard cock was free and he was jacking off furiously. He has never done this before, he always finds women to bang when he feels like this but it was so intense he had to get off soon. It didn’t take long before he orgasmed and shot 5 long streams of cum.

“Oh yeah that was great,” Archer said as his black “tactleneck” (turtleneck) and pants felt tighter on him. He looked up and saw the scale now read 6’2” 210 pounds, “What?”  

Before he could react more he felt horny again but more intense than before so he jacked off again and barely noticed his cock was bigger, now 10 inches but also inserted his fingers into his growing ass. He moaned loudly as he jacking and fucking himself. Soon he found himself orgasming again, spraying 10 long streams of cum again forming a puddle on the floor.  As he was orgasming his clothes barely contained his new bulk so they ripped leaving Archer there naked.  

“Oh yes that was even better,” Archer said standing up, looking in the mirror looking at his new muscles.

He studied himself first noticing his black hairs covering his chest and stomach but his hard 6 pack abs. He looked at the scale and it read 6’2, 240 pounds.

“Oh yeah, I look hot, I can get all the women now,” Archer said.

He got horny again and saw that his cock was now a foot long and was getting harder. He looked at the half empty serum, “I need more.”  He took the syringe and injected it into his other pec and injecting the rest into him.

He moaned as he jacked off as he grows some more. Once he orgasmed 15 long and thicker streams came out of Archer’s now 14-inch cock, “Oh yes yes”

He saw the scale and read 6’3” and 270 pounds and then felt something dripping down his hairy chest and found he was leaking milk from his sensitive nipples, “Oh what’s this?”

Was all he can say before the horniess returned again and was jacking off playing with his ass again as he continued to grow. He was so horny that he barely notices the same stranger that offered the job entered and injected him with something.  He then climbed on Archer’s cock and started to ride Archer’s cock.  Soon after Archer let out a roar as he orgasmed his best on pumping so much cum into the man.

The man collapsed on the floor as Archer watch the man grow in muscle like and turned around toward the mirror and saw he was 300 pounds and still 6’3”.  Soon after Archer heard the man’s voice, “Magnificent Sterling Archer.  I knew you would look hot being all muscled up. That’s why once I perfected it, I wanted you to be the first and I be the second.”

Archer looked at the stranger and found him extremely handsome and wanted to fuck him again.  He looked down among his destroyed clothes and saw a picture of Lana in a bikini but made a disgusted look and ripped it up. “A side effect of the serum, makes you gay but I guess you don’t care?”

“No, Men are hot especially buffed up like us.  Say I pumped you full of cum and you changed, Was that me?” Archer said.

“Oh yes, your cum and milk will make men buff up and that’s part of my mission, making them gay and into bodybuilders,” the stranger said.

“Our mission now, let’s see Krieger and make him buff.  He might have some ideas to help us,” Archer said.

“Excellent idea Sterling. But first wanna feel what’s it like to be fucked?” the stranger said.

“Of course,” Archer said as he bent down exposing his muscled ass to be fucked.


End file.
